Fatal Frame The Last Butterfly
by Goldyn Li
Summary: Final part from Fatal Frame; The Fatal Fantasy with more understandable grammar and structure. Someones asking me to finish this story, well.. hope they like it.. are you ready to know the truth ?..
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Fatal Frame; The Last Butterfly

Dawn Chapter.1 Half Moon Summary :

Li Shinnley, Mery, and visited northeastern mountainous area of Japan for holiday but it became nightmare as Li and Mery trapped in a place known as the lost village urban legend , Li learned many things through the story as he realized his extraordinary eyes called spirit eyes; special eyes which could absorb and seal the malice from the vengeful spirit, great power indeed though the ability damaged the eyes each time Li trying to use it. also, this ability consume huge spiritual power caused Li become tired easily, resulted in unbalance state of mind and in long term use may cause death. He got twin spirit stone from Oda Kurosawa, a butterfly shaped stone which give him special ability to cross the time but as the price throw his own life, this ability can be use twice as the stone give Li two extra life to survive, though he never use it yet. Now with Mayu and Chitose exploring the Kurosawa house to find useful information to solve the  
village's curse forever.

Mery ( later called Mayu)  
Li's friend who joined the holiday and had the same fate as she too trapped in the village. She was being possessed by crimson butterflies spirit, later only Mayu's spirit remain and fused with Mery's. She guided Li to find the origin of All gods village and asked him to save her precious sister Mio who now become vengeful cruel spirit.

Itsuki Tachibana  
The original character from fatal frame 2, convinced by Li, he decided to get out from his prison and help collecting the pinwheel in order to help Li get out from the village. He visited Tachibana's house once again and found Chitose there, later he went to Kurosawa's great hall purposely; to talk with Sae and say sorry but it's no use as Sae want to kill him once again, this time to delete Itsuki forever. In the end he found the Camera Obscura, engaged Sae and win the battle. 

Chitose Tachibana  
Itsuki's little sister, found by Itsuki when he visited his own home. Become Li's friend very quickly. Now with Li and Mayu exploring Kurosawa house.

The cursed Mio  
Mio who became dangerous vengeful spirit because the effect of tattooed curse. Controlling the blue miasma, She is the reason why the ghost in the village resurrected once again. The rift which control her took Kei s silhouette and give her ability to fly. Engaged Sae many times. Still wandering around the village to find her sister Mayu.

Sae  
The original antagonist from fatal frame 2, resurrected once again because Mio's memory. She with kusabi is the guardian of hellish abyss. The keepers which guard the barrier around the pit. With crimson miasma she was able to kill even another vengeful spirits, to delete their existence forever. still thinking that Mio is Yae and hunting her. Later she fought Itsuki who is the new owner of Camera Obscura in front of Osaka house, lost the battle and collapsed.

Li and Mery's boss, extremely rich woman who gave free ticket to both Li and Mery so they could visit Japan.

Oda Kurosawa  
Known as earth child, he is the founder of All god's village, have strong spiritual power and lead many peoples to follow him. Later he found the hellish abyss and possessed by the mother of malice. Become evil, he killed his own wife and forced his own children to done the first crimson sacrifice ritual. In the end he managed to cursed himself with butterfly curse to stop the Mother of Malice, though this action bring a great tragedy to the village later.

The Mother of Malice  
The source of malice, born from the hatred from thousand of people who died because the war in Japan. The hatred merged and formed the pit called hellish abyss. Her physical form is still unknown.

The village's past : 

Oda kurosawa, known as The earth child is a high Onmyouji who have strong spiritual power, could summon rain, battle with the vengeful spirit and done so many miracle. A long with his wife; Osaka Kurosawa, they lead many peasants to avoid the war which happened everywhere. They have twins named Kiryu Kurosawa and Tachibana Kurosawa, both of them have unique birthmark on their neck which if united formed a silhouette of butterfly.

One day, Oda and his group found a place which they build a village there. Known as All god village. Everything is normal until Oda found a tunnel linked to the underground where the Hellish Abyss exist. Some evil force possessed Oda, known as the Mother of Malice, the possesed Oda then forced Tachibana to kill Kiryu so he could collect the hatred in order to grow and create a physical form for the Mother of Malice. Then he killed Osaka. Before died, Osaka told the mother of malice that Oda already cursed her with the butterfly curse. A curse which eat the hatred and other negative thoughts and in final phase delete the malice itself.

Aware with this, the Mother of Malice still possesed Oda's body manipulated the entire village, told the peasants that Kurosawa's family had engaged a very strong evil, no one survived except him though he managed to seal the evil into the abyss but need crimson sacrifice ritual to keep the seal active. With the ritual, the Mother of Malice could maintained enough hatred so the butterfly curse never can kill her.

Akane Kiryu's ritual succeeded to erase the butterfly curse, in the same time, oda spirit change into crimson butterfly and escaped. Itsuki's failed ritual and Sae's gave the greatest hatred to the Mother of Malice, Hellish Abyss couldn't take more, the malice became darkness, blast out and killed everyone, known as The Repentance. The Mother of Malice created a great barrier to protect the hellish abyss, she took Sae's and Seijiro's ( Kusabi's victim ) spirit, mixed it with her own malice power and use them to keep the barrier active. In 1988, Oda in butterfly form found two girl with high sixth sense in the forest just not really far from the village. They were Mio and Mayu.

Oda attracted both of the girl to the village with hope that two of them can solve the curse. But other tragedy born just like everyone know in the game. In 2010, with unknown reason, Oda succeeded to get a physical form, met Li as the owner of Shirayuki hotel, he woke Li's eyes and gave twin spirit stone, asking him to fulfill the task that Mio failed 21 years ago.

And the story flows :

Li already has three pin wheel, one to go before he can get out from the village, but rather than get out, he want to help Mayu to end the malice and free Mio from the curse, as now they trying to find some useful information about hellish abyss. Itsuki in other way, succeeded to free Sae from the malice.. What will happen now ?..

Next Chapter : In The Library


	2. Dawn Chapter 2 In The Library

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Fatal Frame; The Last Butterfly

Dawn Chapter.2 In The Library :

POV : Mery / Amakura Mayu

With Li and Chitose, we already arrived at the small library on the first floor, a place where I trapped long ago when Mio left me alone in order to find the key. Though if anyone ask me, I must say that I felt disappointed toward Mio at that time. How can she leave me like that ?.. Forget her promise and didn't care my feeling at all.

What I didn't know is Li realized there's something wrong with me, he asked; " Mayu, what s wrong ? " . I saw him, give little smile as my answer and asked him back; " Nothing, don't worry about me, how is it ?.. do you find something ? ". Li took a deep breath said; " Nothing too, until you want to teach me how to read these scary Japan calligraphy ", his words made me laugh; " But you can speak Japan language very well ". Suddenly Chitose get in our conversation said; " Mayu-nee chan, i found strange book here ". Li and I quickly come to Chitose to find out what kind of book is that.

It's just an ordinary book like other one except the contents which written in english. " I find out that the book's content looked different with the other ". Chitose told Li who reply her a smile said; " Thanks for your help Chitose-chan, may I see it for a while ?. Without any hesitation, Chitose gave him the book, as Li and I checking that thing, both of us looked surprised when we saw a name of someone written on it. Misao Asou .

I asked Li what is he surprised about though he countered me the same question; " Well.. Nothing ". I said, " My father's name is Misao too, but we are not Asou, we are Amakura . Li stayed in his silence, I could understand from his eyes that he hide something from me, but I know too that I don't have any right to ask him. Suddenly Li asked me; " Mayu, do you understand English ? ". Well.. I hate to answer this question, English is my weak point. But Li still glaring at me, waiting for my answer; " Umm.. As you can see.. My English is really bad and "..

" in that case .." Li cut my words, " May you lend me the book ? ". " Of course I said. Something wrong with Li, not only me, I am sure Chitose feel it too, he just looked very seriously, took the book from my hand, find a spot to sit and start to read the book.. In silence..

One hour already passed and Li still there, read the book which Chitose found out just an hour ago. I don t know why but Li expression change a lot after he read that book, looked so serious and a bit angry though he seems to hide it. Exactly what is he read about from that book ?..

In the end he closed the book, took a deep breath once again as he saw me and Chitose before he threw his face somewhere else, keep silence all the time. " Li, something wrong ? ". I asked him, curious with what kind of answer he would give me, I forced myself to wait.

It's a long silence, even Chitose looking at us confusedly now. " Well, I don't mind if you don't want to tell us, just don't keep silence like that all the time " I said starting worried about him. " This book mostly tells about the Camera Obscura ". Li answered in a low sad heavy voice. " Camera ? ". I said confusedly, " Yes, couldn't you remember ? How many times Mio save you 21 years ago using that thing ? ."

" Well, think it back, I still remember that Yae ever hurt me with some kind of strange camera, it could charge and give a great pain to me ". Chitose said suddenly, caused me and Li saw her face which still know nothing and very pure. Chitose saw Li once again, walk slowly toward him until she could saw his face close enough asked with sympathy ; " Li nee-san, are you alright ?.. Are you sad ?.. Your face looked really bad just now ".

Li glaring at her before caress her head and smiled. A sad smile indeed. I don't know why but something in my head just felt uneasy about this. Perhaps Mery's personality took effect again, " Enough with this ", I said before I asked Li directly; " Exactly what happen with you ?.. What is that book tell you about ? ". Still in silence Li saw me, his eyes face my own directly, just like he want to tell me something which heavy and maybe a big burden for him, in last minute, he asked me question that make me couldn't say any words; " Do you really want to know ?.. Despite once you know this, maybe.. you will hate this world for your lifetime ?..

Next Chapter : When Two Butterfly Meet


	3. Dawn Chapter 3 When Two Butterflies Meet

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Fatal Frame; The Last Butterfly

Dawn Chapter.3 When Two Butterflies Meet :

POV : Itsuki Tachibana

It's two hour already since Sae fainted, Itsuki brought her to Osaka house and let her lie down at fireplace room, it s a brightest room Osaka house could have for now. Itsuki sit beside Sae with confuse, looked at her who wearing white pure kimono, the dried blood had gone though she still looked so pale, well she is a ghost just like me after all. But a ghost could faint too ?.. Thought Itsuki

For some point Itsuki really hate the malice, but what can he do ?.. The hope seems like only lies on Li's hand now. And he just.. A ghost after all. Itsuki saw the camera which he used earlier to hurt Sae, one film left and the camera couldn't be use anymore, he felt guilty using the camera to hurt the one he care but he have no choice back then. Itsuki wondered what is the first question Sae Will ask him when she wake up from his slumber, will he ask about Yae ?.. How he will answer him ?..

For one moment, Itsuki remembered his promise to Chitose. He promised her that he would back quickly when his task finished, but looking Sae like this had forced him to break his promise again. I am sorry.. Chitose . Itsuki said to himself desperately. " Are you alright ? ", a voice, very familiar voice which made Itsuki freezing, slowly but sure, he looked at the person who lie down beside him, the source of that voice. Sae is there.. glaring at him with a weak smile trying to move her body so she may sit too, " I thought I would never have a chance to meet you again. ", she said which replied by Itsuki with silence, Itsuki couldn't say anything again, more than one emotion mixed up in his heart. Suddenly he hugged Sae very strong, very surprised that making Sae couldn't help but shut in her silent too.

" Please.. Forgive me.. Sae.. ". Itsuki said, Sae felt a big guilty contained from his words, still hugging each other, Sae replied him with a warm pure voice, a voice that Itsuki wish to hear since long ago, form words that he longed, a cure for his regret; " I never blame you Itsuki, never.. The only person who need to say sorry is me.. Only me.. And Yae.. ".

They gazed each other, Itsuki realized the sadness still there, in Sae's heart, a pain that Yae gave her long ago since she left her. Both of them couldn't help them self crying, they hug each other again.

" The X didn't want to take me at all, never except the one who kill me is Yae ", Sae said. Hearing that Itsuki replied; " Just call it Hellish Abyss, the damn pit or whatever.. We can't afraid with that thing forever.. Screw with that old taboo regulation, we need to change, it s true both of us already died but there s always hope if we want to find it.. ". Sae shivered, yet surprised after hear his word. " What's wrong ?.. ", Itsuki asked when he saw Sae glared at him with strange expression on her face. " Nothing..", Sae said with cute smile blooming from her lip, " you looked more mature now ..", Itsuki's face too blooming as he felt hot on his face after hear that.

Fortunately Sae didn't lose all of her memory, she still remember many things except the massacre tragedy that she had done with Kusabi on The Repentance day. She couldn't remember about Mio too. Itsuki decided to not tell her about the massacre though he still told her about Mio and Mayu.

" So The Repentance destroy the entire village ?.. ", Sae asked again, Itsuki could see the regret on her face. Sae still thought that if she and her sister Yae had done the ritual, the future of this village wouldn't become like this, she felt guilty too about Mio and Mayu, didn't know that she too had took a part why Mio killed Mayu back then. " Don't worry, one of my friend surely still with Mayu and Chitose now, I am sure we can help him to end the curse ", Itsuki said trying to calm down Sae from her regret. " The one you called Li ? ", Sae asked back, " yes.. Well, it s hard for me to explain about him, rather show you directly later, he is different with us, he is human and he had strange ability which give us chance to end this curse, he want to help us, and me too want to help him get out from here ".

" Itsuki.. ", Sae said as she glaring him with determined eyes, " Let me help too, I don't want you take all the responsibility, this is my fault, you helped  
me so much back then and I can't watch you struggling with all of this while I am sitting here. Please take me with you.. I know my house very well.. I am sure I can help.. ".

" Sae.." , Itsuki replied, " don't worry, I wouldn't leave you alone here, together is better right now, despite our condition as a ghost, other vengeful spirit still may harm us. The malice is everywhere and tainted everyone. They can kill us once again and if that happen our existence will gone forever. Besides.. ", Itsuki stop his words suddenly which made Sae felt curious. " besides ?.. ", Sae asked wishing Itsuki to finish his words, Itsuki gazing at Sae seriously before answered; " I want you to meet Li, he know everything about me, Chitose even the founder of this village, I am sure he may tell you everything about Yae. Especially why she left you back then. ", Sae keep silence after hear those words, but her determined eyes still there as she answered; " please.. Take me to him.. ".

It's a dark place, really dark with miasma everywhere, a shadow of someone standing there with a man wearing a white kimono with red sash, not one of them talk or say something until the shadow started it first ; " What a surprise.. My barrier had weaken, looks like I couldn't count on Sae anymore. But it's alright, how is your job ?.. We must break The Gate of Hell no matter what happen.. ", then the boy answered; we still need time, unexpected that we need more hatred to produce the malice in order to break the gate.. ".

" Really ?..", the shadow said again; " We can't underestimate that last Rope Shrine maiden I thought, your time has come, I want you go outside and take Mio's malice, surely it's more than enough to break the seal, can you do that ?.. ", "As you wish.. ", as the boy answered, he went to the opposite way from the spot where the shadow standing.

" Wait.. ", Suddenly the shadow stop the man asked again; " What will you do if you meet Itsuki out there ?..", the man looked a little surprised, without hesitation he then answered; " that's mean the time has come for him to pay.. I will make sure about that. ", hearing those words, that shadow laugh maniacally, even more scary than Sae itself as bloody kimono.

" Now go.. And finish the task I had given to you.. Mutsuki.. ".

Next Chapter : Side Effect


	4. Twilight

Hi.. Thanks for you who comment this story, the truth is I don't really have plan to write this story anymore, but you change my mind, he he he.. though I don't have much time to do this, but I will write the summary for you, well.. that's what I can do for you now.. sorry but my PC had broken and I don't have much time for now. This will be the last Chapter.. ^^

Disclaimer. Tecmo's Fatal Frame Trilogy

Original idea by. Gold'yN

Modified & Completed by. Gold'yN

Fatal Frame; The Last Butterfly

Twilight Chapter Summary List :

4th Chapter : Side Effect

Li tells everything about Misao Asou to Mayu, tells everything about the dark secret of the Camera Obscura and how he had related with it; Eyes Sacrifice needed in order to create the camera. But before Li can tell more about it Kusabi comes and attack them. Li trying to use his eyes but the side effect occurred and almost kill him. What will happen next ?..

5th Chapter : Hunting Down

Li, Mayu, along with Chitose managed to escape though Kusabi still hunting them down. They arrived at Hellish Abyss, no way out but one and Kusabi already standing there. Suddenly vengeful Mio comes and fight the Kusabi. Li and others had no choice but seeing two powerful vengeful spirit trying to kill each other.

6th Chapter : Mio's Rage

After a very long fight, Mio succeeded to kill Kusabi and under the curse effect trying to kill Mayu now. Li who is protecting Mayu forced his eyes once again and managed to erase Mio's silhouette. However, Mio's power still unbeatable and she overwhelmed Li easily. Itsuki comes with Sae soon as Li trying to hold Mio so she couldn't touch Mayu, Li told Itsuki to shoot both of him and Mio with the Camera. Itsuki had no choice but give his last Zero Shot, killed Mio along with Li which was already influenced by the curse.

7th Chapter : The Crying Twins

It's revealed that the zero shot didn't kill Mio but only Li, Mayu confused as she was happy that Mio's spirit didn't vanish but at the same time felt a great guilty toward Li's sacrifice. Mio awake, surprised when see Mayu, they hug each other before blame Sae about all of this tragedy.

8th Chapter : Sea of No End

Li wake up in the dark sea with many spirits cross the other side. Confused about what had happened, he wondering nowhere until he meet Yashuu Kuze, they talk each other as Li asking for power to protect the one he care.

9th Chapter : Incomplete Tattoo

Thanks to the twin spirit stone's effect, Li resurrected once again. Blue snake tattoo covered his whole body making Li could use his eyes as much as he want though without the pain of holly, his tattoo was incomplete and creating new side effect for him. But he is strong enough now to fight his new enemy who just appear; Mutsuki.

10th Chapter : Hellish Abyss

Mutsuki woke up Mio's tattoo once again, take all the malice from her and gone to the abyss. Oda come out and tells everything about Mutsuki before asking Li to finish his last task, jump in to the pit and end the curse once and for all.

11th Chapter : Evil of the Red Sash

Li against Mutsuki. Their final battle begin, they clashing each other as the gate of hell starting to open and ready to bring the new calamity.

12th Chapter : Incarnated

Li succeeded to defeat Mutsuki, the gate of hell sealed once again and the last Rope Shrine Maiden; Kirie appears, reveals everything about Li who is Mutsuki's reincarnation.

13th Chapter : The Mother of Malice

The real enemy come out, with new physical form which surprised everyone. Using her crimson miasma, she blasted down Li easily. Kirie, using her last power trying to seal the mother of malice but it take no effect until Li's mother appeared and giving Li the pain of holly. In this way, complete his tattoo and get his own silhouette, his own new rift.

14th Chapter : The New Rift

With complete tattoo and ability to fly, Li can stand equally with the Mother of Malice, though their battle get no result. Mutsuki which was fainted before had wake up and stab the mother of malice using his red sash, giving Li a chance to share the holly and forcing it to enter her eyes, in this way curse the malice till death. Though the mother of malice promise will return once again, but Li answered her that he will send her off again when that happen.

15th Chapter : Aftermath

With the gate of hell resealed, Kirie repair the dimension so the abyss become ordinary pit now. Kirie said goodbye before vanish. Li with Mutsuki return and reunite with others, the village back to normal with all villager free from malice, Mayu's soul too had already separated from Mery's body.

16th Chapter : Say Goodbye

Li and Mery going home via Kureha shrine, but it's revealed in last part that Li isn't human nor spirit anymore, he became a thing which is being cursed and will carry his pain of holly forever. Sad ending indeed when Mery tells him her true feeling in their last minutes before the dimension separated them forever.

17th Chapter : Sae part 2

Li return to the village and meet the others. As Sae still curious about Yae, with his power, Li show Sae exactly what had happened with Yae before and after the Repentance.

18th Chapter : Take Flight

It's time for the villagers including Mayu and Mio to cross the next world, as they become crimson butterflies and gone to the sky. Only one butterfly still remain, blue butterfly with snake and holly patterns on it's wings. Wandering around the dam Carrying his pain and the village's dark sin forever, the last butterfly at Minakami Dam.

Well.. that's the summary, I know it's not really good if compare with it full chapter story. But hope everyone like it.. ^^


End file.
